This is a demonstration project to study the effects of Chit Chat's treatment program for alcoholics--an interdisciplinary approach in a therapeutic community setting to help the patient achieve sobriety and to develop procedures designed to expedite patients' receipt of community services necessary for him or her to achieve total rehabilitation. It will show objectively from the findings the extent to which the program works in achieving the rehabilitation of the addict and what modifications will make it more effective. It is felt that the study will make a specific contribution to the refinement of the rehabilitation process in the treatment of those afflicted with alcoholism, which will be exceptionally useful to those working in medicine, social services, mental health, rehabilitation and welfare. Also, the study will produce a teaching manual incorporating the philosophy and procedures followed in Chit Chat's therapeutic program that can be used for establishment of a similar program of services in other areas of the United States.